This invention relates generally to a massage device and in particular to a computer controlled massage device.
Various massaging devices have been disclosed in the prior art. Such devices commonly utilize an applicator that moves on the body. The applicator imparts various stimuli to the body, such as vibration, heat or pressure. Certain types of existing devices have massage applicators which are supported by, or embedded into, a structure, such as a chair, table or back cushion. Some examples of such devices are described in Niessen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,738; Inada, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,710; Otuka et.al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,149; and Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,121. In these types of devices, the applicators are driven by an electric motor which eliminates the need for manual assistance in the massaging process. However, the movement patterns and ranges for their applicators are limited and they are usually confined to only a few specific areas of the body. They are not suitable for massaging entire regions of the body.
Teren, U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,535, teaches a remote controlled self-propelled vehicular unit which massages as it moves on the body of the user. It cannot massage near the perimeter of the body. Goodman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,493 discloses a unit with rollers with a control unit into which a punched card is placed to provided parameters such as starting and final position, speed of traverse and pressure.
Hand held massagers are also in general use. They can be applied to any area of the body, but they are difficult to use and tedious. Effective massaging with hand held devices requires repetitious manual movements of the applicator for extended periods of time. Furthermore, certain areas of the body cannot easily be reached by a person applying the applicator for self massage. To obtain an effective massage to cover all areas of the body, a second individual is required.
Other type of massaging devices which do not use a standard type of applicator are described in Ferguson, U. S. Pat. No. 3,672,357 and in Gerlich, U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,155. In Gerlich, a series of spherical balls is suspended from a supporting structure which is laterally reciprocated across the body. In Ferguson, a series of straps is moved across the body.
In summary, although existing devices do provide massaging to the body, they have various shortcomings. Hand held devices are tedious and not accessible to all parts of the body for self massage. The motor driven devices do not provide for a comprehensive massage that can massage all regions of the body out to, and follow, the curved perimeter of the body. Furthermore, the user does not have a variety of packaged massages and the massagers do not allow the user to customize a massage by choosing all the variables of the massage which include the paths of the applicator, the amount of time devoted to each part of the body, which parts of the body to be massaged, and the amount of pressure to be applied and where.